When Rin Met Igor
'When Rin Met Igor '''is a GoAnimate movie explaining the origins of Rin x Igor. It is created by Igor the Mii and Sophie the Otter. Plot This film describes how Rin first met Igor, became friends, and eventually fell in love. Cast *Julie as Rin *Paul as Igor and KingKool720 *Kalya as Sophie *Eric as Kaito *Kimberly as Info-chan *Young Guy as Len, Pingy and James *Emma as Miku Transcript (Cut to GoGang walking down a street, until see a sign saying "Vocaloid Hotel".) Igor: "Umm? Let's go there." Sophie: "What would it be?" Igor: "I don't know, but Miku invited us over there." (They enter the Vocaloid Hotel.) Miku: "Oh, hello! You must be the GoGang!" Igor: "Hi, Hatsune Miku! I am the flarest Known as Igor." (Miku looks at Igor.) Miku: "You look perfect for one of the Vocaloids." Igor: "Wait, which Vocaloid? I don't think I am ready for a relationship with a Vocaloid." Miku: "You will see." (Miku walks away.) Igor: "I'm curious now. Which Vocaloid is perfect for me?" (Igor sighs.) Sophie: "For whatever reason, I think it is a blonde Vocaloid." (Igor sighs again and sits on the sofa.) (Kaito sits next to Igor.) Kaito: "Hey, Igor. Do you think I am a good Vocaloid?" Igor: "Sort of." Kaito: "Alright." (Kaito holds a picture of Rin.) Kaito (whispering to himself): "Rin, you will be Mine!" Igor: "What are you talking about, Kaito?" Kaito: "Oh, it's nothing. Hehehe..." (Igor facepalms.) (Cut to Rin's room.) Rin: "Wow... this new iPhone sure is awesome!" (Miku walks in.) Miku: "Rin! We have visitors!" Rin: "Visitors? Oh boy!" Miku: "And we have a perfect visitor for you! His name is Igor!" (Rin walks downstairs.) (Cut back to the main room.) Igor: "You know, Len, I managed to reform a schoolgirl who collects information of other girls and gives you favors if you give her panty shots." Len: "What's her name?" Igor: "Info-chan. She is also my girlfriend." (Info-chan looks at Len.) Info-chan: "Hi!" Len: "Hi, Info-chan." Igor: "Oh, right." (Rin walks towards Igor.) Igor: "Hi..." Rin: "Miku, is this boy Igor?" Miku: "Yes!" Rin: "Hi Igor!" Igor: "Hi. What's your name, blonde Vocaloid?" Rin: "Rin." Igor: "I could've sworn that Rin was the boy. Just kidding! The boy is Len." Rin: "So, wanna be friends?" Igor: "Sure!" (Igor cheers.) Sophie: "Wow, Igor." Igor: "Oh." (Igor sighes.) Pingy: "I have a small crush on Miku." (Miku feels like flipping the bird to Pingy, but remebers that flipping the bird is mean.) Miku: "Oh, alright." Pingy: "Phew. That was close." Miku: "Yeah. I almost flipped you off!" Pingy: "Oh?" Miku: "I don't know why." (Igor and Rin are now on the rooftop.) Pingy: "Wait, where'd Igor and Rin go?" Miku: "I don't know." Sophie: "Let's go check...." (The three look for Igor and Rin.) (Cut to the rooftop.) Igor: "The sky is blue, like always... unless there are too much clouds, of course." Rin: "Indeed. I adore the peace this place has to offer!" Igor: "I agree!" Miku, and Sophie appear Sophie: "Igor?" Pingy: "Rin?" Miku: "What are you doing up here?" Rin: "We're just enjoying the beauty the rooftop provides." Igor: "Yeah..." (Info-chan appears as well.) Info-chan: "I do not feel right." Igor: "Why?" Info-chan: "Errr... why are you hanging out with another girl, Igor?" Igor: "I'm a ladies' man! That's all!" Info-chan: "Yeah, I know..." (Info-chan walks towards the edge of the rooftop.) Info-chan: "Goodbye, cruel world..." (Miku holds Info-chan back towards Sophie and Pingy.) Miku: "Are you crazy? You just tried to kill yourself! Control yourself, young lady!" (James drops by.) James: "Info-Chan is a Yandere! Not to quote Jim Ross, but business is about to pick up!" Sophie: "Wait! Info-Chan can still like Igor. She needs to accept that Igor is already with another girl." Igor: "True." Info-chan: "Oh, alright...." (Info-chan sobs.) Igor: "Don't feel sad." Info-chan: "YOU CAN'T CONTROL MY FEELINGS!!!" (Igor kisses Info-chan.) Igor: "I still love you..." Info-chan: "I'm okay now..." James: "Igor has too many girlfriends." Igor: "But I have broke up with all of them, other than Info-chan an Patchouli." Rin: "I want something..." Igor: "What is it? A kiss?" Rin: "Well...Yes..." Info-chan: "Uh?! SERIOUSLY?!" kisses Info-chan 1 more time Igor: "Ummm..." W.I.P. Trivia *Miku knew that Igor and Rin would fall in love with each other. *The title is a reference to the film ''When Harry Met Sally. Category:Movies Category:Videos created by Igor Category:Transcript